Mao's Escape
by TheMidnightStroker
Summary: Mao is able to elude Lelouch's trap at Clovis Land and flees to Australia. However, not everything goes according to plan.


The plane was taxiing away from the gate, and Mao knew that in a few minutes they would be on their way to Australia and far away from Lelouch's grasp. Finally, Mao would be back with his beloved C.C. and free to live the peaceful life he always wanted with her. Given the setting Mao decided to play some of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries on his headphones. After about 5 seconds of amusement he switched it off realizing how cliché it was. He and his headphones were inseparable and he would switch between the classics and the repetitious voice of C.C. instructing and consoling him. As the flight attendant gave a final safety check of the passengers, she told Mao that he would have to remove his headphones. Mao protested, but the stewardess assured him that once they reached cruising altitude he could use them again, so Mao begrudgingly removed them and held them tightly. This should have been one of the most peaceful moments of his life, to finally be with C.C. and leaving the rest of the world behind. However, Mao could only hear that ceaseless noise of the other passengers' thoughts.

One man reading "David Copperfield" was pondering, "Why is Uriah such an obsequious prat?" and he went on and internally opined, "I wonder if his entire character is simply a metaphor for masturbation." Mao quickly turned his attention away from this dullard attempting to be some insightful literary critic.

There was a husband and wife sitting nearby, however, since it was a rather small plane this would describe the location of any of the other passengers. The woman's thoughts and her voice had no delay. Every idiotic question that her cerebral cortex lurched up was immediately sent to the motor neurons past the vocal cords and out the mouth. "Do the toilets flush the wrong direction down there?" "Are they really all the decedents of criminals?" "How do the baby Kangaroos get in the pouch?" "Are they able to hop in once they come out?" "Does the mom scoop them up?" "Has anyone actually seen a kangaroo give birth?" "Has anyone considered the possibility that Kangaroo babies are spit out of their mom's mouth instead of her vagina and straight into the pouch?" The blathering had no end. The husband clearly had given up a long time ago, his only thoughts were about the recent rugby results and his chances of fucking the stewardess. His final calculation of slim was within an acceptable margin of error to the real answer. Finally Mao turned his attention to an 8 year old boy. The boy was happy to get out of a country where everyone's hair length, style, color, and antigravity abilities confused him more than non-Euclidean geometry. Mao gave up on finding a single mind worth listening to.

The plane had been in the air for 15 minutes and the noise did not stop for one second. Just as the stewardess was informing everyone that electrical devices could now be used, Mao picked up on one conversation. The woman sitting next to him was thinking about the stench that was coming from the overhead compartment and was considering telling the stewardess. Mao began to sweat. Luckily the stewardess was now preoccupied organizing the drink cart and flirting with a man in business class. A light blinked alerting the passengers that electronics were now ok to use. Mao snatched his headphones and played a segment of C.C. singing him a lullaby.

As the plane rose so did Mao's member as he thought of the ecstasy he would experience once they landed. The plane reached cruising altitude and Mao was feeling a wave of C.C. wash over him. Her cute yet distant voice echoed though his ears. The striking look of her emerald hair and ivory skin at dawn. The warmth of her body when they huddled together on cold nights. The sense of dizziness he felt as he got close during his pursuit of her. The smell of her wet hair after taking a dip in the river beside the shack they had shared when he was a boy. He still was that little boy or at least tried every day since to remain a youthful pupil of the church of C.C. Everything about her filled his heart with warmth.

Suddenly the sound of racing thoughts overpowered his meditative state. He woke from his trance realizing that his left hand was firmly clenching his fully erect cock and the surrounding passengers had clearly noticed. The little girl sitting next to him in the window seat was bawling and calling for her mommy. The stewardess and the dopey husband from the opposite row now stood over him and they yanked him out of his seat and pushed him to the back of the plane.

Mao was dazed, but was able to compose himself in only a few moments and grinned at the man. "I know you want to screw this blonde bimbo here". The man's stern look of disgust morphed into confusion. The man said, "What are you talking about, you are in a lot of trouble." Mao turned his glance to the flight attendant "and you miss are quite the pickpocket. No one was looking, but I still know you sneaked some cash from this man's wallet as you adjusted his seatbelt." The man naturally checked his wallet and saw that $150 was missing. "You will find the missing money her bra" The stewardess blushed and replied, "How could you possibly know that?" Mao continued to play with his new toys, "Oh I know a lot about you too. I know your name is Royce Harrison, born in San Diego, lived in Kyoto since 2008, wife named Ellen, no kids, one pet cat, work as software engineer." He pointed towards the man with his arms outstretched and his fingers interlocked as he read deeper into his thoughts. "You hate your wife and I don't blame you for that, but the fact that you have planned your whole trip around arranging for her to die in a boomerang accident really is something." Royce's face went white and his mouth fell open. Mao again turned to face the woman. "You on the other hand are only a simple thief when it comes down to it and nothing more interesting than that. Now you two have rudely pulled me from my seat and have drawn a lot of attention."

Mao went on to explain to them that he would not expose their dark true selves on several conditions. First he wanted a new seat next to the bathrooms in the rear of the plane. Second that they not speak of Mao ever again. Third that as a collective penance, Royce will get his wish and get $150 worth of fucking out of the stewardess. And finally, that Mao will listen to the aforementioned fucking. The whole thing happened so fast, that the two obliged like sheep to a Collie. Royce, being a gentleman, opened the sliding bathroom door allowing the woman to proceed before him. Mao watched with glee as the two entered and the lock switched to a friendly red **occupied**.

Mao whistled as he took his new seat next to the adulterers. He adjusted the headphones on his ears leaned his head against the bathroom wall. He heard the ruffling of clothes and reached back and gave the wall two swift knocks indicating that he was growing impatient. Shortly thereafter, he heard Royce give out a heave as he lifted the buxom whore onto the sink. He felt the two begin the metronomic thrusts of dull lovemaking. Displeased Mao got up and walked around behind the bathroom and instructed through the door, "I know for a fact the neither of you are virgins, yet I'm hearing the sounds of a lummox who hasn't even experimented with his favorite goat and a sedated bag of carp! You fuck as I like or the deal is off!"

Mao shuffled through his audio selections and found the perfect piece. "Ah, now follow the rhythm." Mao cued up The Anvil Chorus. "And one and a two and…" Mao began pounding on the door in time. Mao was delighted as he heard that the two were obediently following his conducting. The music continued as Mao's fervor increased, and he began headbutting the door to the powerful beat. "That's it Royce give the girl more just like that!" Blood began dripping from Mao's forehead and splattered across the door with each thunderous tympanic throb.

Mao couldn't wait another moment, as a divine dull sting traveled through Mao's nerves like a shot of electricity. Lust began to boil, starting in his loins and rising to pulsate behind his eyes. His vision was blurred as he waltzed to his overhead storage compartment. The scent of decaying flesh and curdled blood filled his flared nostrils as he opened the latch. "My C.C. I need you now!" Mao tucked a duffel bag under his arm and kicked in the door shielding the two reluctant lovers. "Change of plans, I need the bathroom!" Mao grabbed Royce's head and smashed it against the bathroom mirror. Mao kicked the slutty stewardess and her ass fell into the toilet. Mao extended his foot and flushed the toilet causing the woman to be sealed in place by the suction. Mao delicately placed his bag in the sink, picking the pieces of glass off the porcelain. The woman screamed as she struggled, and Mao kneed her in the face and broke her jaw. Her mouth was left gapping and she still managed guttural yelps. Mao picked up a large piece of glass of the floor and cut the whore's tongue out of her mouth. Her uvula danced in the blood pooling in the back of her throat and she could barely work up the strength to cough it up. Mao had enough of her struggling, he took the glass and cut open Royce's throat over her mouth. Mao then reached for the bag, he wanted some company as he watched the bitch slowly drown.

Mao reached in the bag and pulled out his beloved C.C.'s head. "See C.C. it's just like our trip to Russia all those years ago. I have grown up a lot since then, but you don't look a day older my ageless beauty. Oh, and I'm so glad I removed your head with your look of surprise still intact. That was always one of my favorite looks of yours."

Mao disrobed reveling a turgid cock studded with round cast iron piercings with a striking white mane that any Asian man would be proud of. "No need to look that shocked my goddess. I have shown you my chainsaw on more than one occasion before you abandoned me. But now you can't run away without legs can you!" Mao laughed maniacally as he clapped his hands in victory.

Mao's dick was able to slide into C.C.'s mouth without disturbing her precious expression. "Your tongue is like sandpaper my darling. This will just not do." Mao flipped on the faucet and washed C.C.'s mouth out. Mao reinserted and water spilled onto the floor. Mao had waited so long for this, and didn't want to cum too fast for her. Mao started off slow and began to methodically pick up his pace. The screech of teeth and exposed jaw bone against metal began to annoy Mao. He turned up his headphones as a voice came over the intercom addressing the passengers. Mao pondered what to listen to and selected the segment of C.C. singing a lullaby. "That's it C.C. take me away from this world, take me to dreamland." Mao began to feel a sense of oneness he had never felt before as a blanket interwoven with absolute pleasure and relaxation fell over him. The voices chattering in his head melted away. Mao legs went limp and he had to sit on the lap of the recently deceased toilet occupant. "Ahhhhh, this is paradise" Mao picked up his feet and rested them upon Royce's accommodating lifeless frame. Suddenly a spark called his sperm to action. They rushed to arms and swam eagerly toward their goal. They launched out of Mao's urethra with such force that he had to stand up firmly as his buttocks tensed and his toes curled. An orgasm 17 years in the making rifled through C.C.'s pharynx and created an expressionist portrait worthy of Jackson Pollock. White of cum, the crimson of fresh blood, and the burgundy of coagulated blood painted the wall just beyond the smashed in door. "Why C.C. I didn't know you were a squirter! Even in this state you are still able to surprise me! But that's what I love about you!"

Mao marched out of the bathroom with his head up high as he played Ode to Joy. He jammed his dick up C.C.'s trachea that was still hanging on by only a few threads of connective tissue as cum continued to drip out. "You will be my puppet now! My chainsaw and I will be master ventriloquists Ha-ha!" In his overconfidence it took him a second to register his surroundings. Mao was perplexed as he saw that all the other passengers remained in their seat, their backs straight, and their eyes centered. Mao's conquest hadn't been subtle and the lack of reaction from the others left him in a panic. Mao felt the plane make a banking turn as the in-flight video monitors switched on. "No, it can't be you!" Mao shouted at screen. "You can never take my C.C. away!"

Zero's voice filled the cabin. "Oh Mao, did you think you could escape me that easily?" "But how!" Mao exclaimed "You can't be on this plane. I would have recognized your pompous thoughts!" Zero replied, "You're right Mao, I'd never get in range of your geass. C.C. kept her cell phone on while you hacked her apart at Clovis Land, and you didn't keep your plan to retreat to Australia a secret. Then it was a simple manner of geassing the passengers and crew of all the planes leaving the Tokyo area heading to Australia." Mao interrupted, "But they were normal up until now. They had no thoughts of you at all!" Zero continued his explanation, "You apparently didn't notice the PA announcement 20 minutes ago. I calculated when the planes would be over international waters and geassed them beforehand to fall into a trance when the proper audio trigger was heard. And now they are under my command! Please remain seated while you enjoy your return to Japan."

"No, I will not lose to you! I can still stop this plane!" Mao shouted at video monitors. Zero commands you, "Stop Him!" The mindless passengers rose from their seats and marched towards Mao. Mao kicked, punched, and thrashed his way through the crowd making sure he was not separated from his beloved. He barged into the cockpit, and the pilot held steady. Mao slammed the door behind him and ripped the pilot's headset off. He wrapped the cords around his neck and strangled him. The obedient pilot reached out with his final breaths trying to maintain a straight course to Japan.

"I will not be denied my life with C.C.! My love is too strong for your weak geass!" Mao grabbed the controls and pushed the plane to its limit in a sharp turn. Mao heard a voice coming from the headset, "I'm sorry Mao, I'm afraid you've lost. Shoot it down."

A submarine under the command of the Black Knights surfaced on the ocean below and launched an anti-air missile. Mao pulled back on the controls with all his might to attempt to climb above the range of the missile, but this was a futile effort. "I bet you didn't even know her real name." Zero taunted through the headset. Mao's eyebrows raised, "You rat! Tell me her name immediately!" Zero began to whisper revealing the sacred mystery of C.C.'s true name, but at that instant the missile found its target and debris exploded across the sky.

"We have found the body sir. We are still looking for her head." A nameless crewman reported to Zero. The sub continued its search for several hours before finally coming upon the head bobbing up and down in waves with Mao's severed penis still clinging to it.


End file.
